


Amnesia

by JinwooAndTonic



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dark, Doctor - Freeform, F/M, Love, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Mystery, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinwooAndTonic/pseuds/JinwooAndTonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna Samuel's was like any typical young adult. She even watched the neighbors son for extra cash. That was until one night she snapped. Now shes living in Brookeside asylum, famous for its "extreme" methods of treatment, with no recollection of what really happened that night. Did she really do it?</p><p>Micheal Lancaster was a young Psychiatrist right out of  Medical school when he was put on Anna's case. He knew right when he met her, something about the whole situation was off.  Can he solve her case? Or will the strange Doctor Weiss keep him from saving Anna?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

_"How did I end up here?"_ Anna’s mind raced with questions as she stared at the four white walls holding her hostage. She wondered what the world was like outside the rot iron bars covering her only source of freedom. It had been 3 years since Anna was admitted into Brookside asylum for a crime she didnt even remember doing. They told her she had gone mental, saying she just snapped while babysitting her neighbor’s infant son. Now three people were dead. After her lawyer successfully pleaded insanity, she was admitted to the institution and sentenced there until she could remember that horrific night.

The sound of footsteps jolted Anna out of her trance. Anna’s heart raced as the footsteps came closer each step echoing loudly off the walls. "Their coming" she whispered frantically to herself, knowing quite well they were coming to take her.

“Anna it’s time for your treatment” one of the nurses said with a hateful laugh outside the door. Anna moved off the iron bed and went to the far corner of the room the only place that the light from outside did not reach, sliding down the wall. With her knees to her chest, she waited in silence, for the anguish she knew was just a doorway away.

••••

 “First day on the job mate?” an orderly patted Michael on the back as he looked down at the floor. Michael could feel the contents of his stomach churn as he watched the poor girl being tortured. He looked up to see the girls face go pale as her body convulsed from the electric shocks, making him look frantically around the room. He felt nauseated that no one in the room seemed to care that the other doctor, who looked like someone who could be from the the Nazi party, was hurting the girl, maybe even killing her.

“Is this even legal” Michael knew electric shock therapy was still practiced in some places, but his time at The University of Edinburgh did not prepare him for the sight in front of him. Michael ran and spat into the trashcan by the door, making the nurse closest to him frown sadly.

“Unfortunately, my dear, it is; you must be Doctor Lancaster. I’m Nurse Jenkins, but everyone just calls me Sarah” the old nurse smiled sweetly making Michael feel a little bit more comfortable. He stood up and shook the woman’s hand, trying not to stare at the girl who would become his new patient.

“Yeah, it is; if you don’t mind me asking Sarah, what do you know about Anna? You’re her nurse and all I know is what’s in the file,” Michael curiously asked as they both left the treatment room. He was put on the case because the court wanted a second opinion, and the girl’s parents did not like the way the institution was going about her treatment. Michael did not know much about the girl. All he knew was that she was 20 years old, and that the doctor before him diagnosed her with Dissociative amnesia.

“She’s a sweet little thing, considering what she has gone through.” Sara said shaking her head in disbelief. It was hard for even Michael to believe that Anna could have done what she did.  They walked together until they reached Michaels office, which had a room attached to it, which is where he stayed until his time at Brookside was over. “This is me. I guess I will see you tomorrow Sarah,” he said, but before he could walk in Sarah leaned in to whisper into Michael’s ear, “She didn’t do it” Michael stood there shocked as he watched the white haired woman walk away from him. Was she right?

•••

           

The bright light shone through the barred window, waking Anna from her needed slumber. The treatment the night before took more out of her than any treatment she’s had before, making it almost impossible for her even to sit up in bed. A knock the door took her by surprise, no one ever knocked anymore.

“One second” Anna screamed, grabbing the robe that was hanging on the edge of her bed. She threw it on and covered herself up, patting her hair down to make sure she looked at least decent for the day ahead. “Come in” she said, watching the door open slowly in front of her.

A man she had never seen before walked in with a small notebook. The man had dark shaggy brown hair and green eyes, also younger than all the doctors she had seen in the last three years. 

“Who are you?” she asks, a bit more standoffish than she realized.  The man smiled and pulled a chair out of the corner, moving it closer to Anna. She did not want to admit it, but she felt anxious about this. The last time she met someone, she ended up in shock treatment.

 

“I am Doctor Michael Lancaster, but you can call me Michael,” The man said making Anna confused, she already had a doctor. “What happened to Doctor Weiss?” Anna crossed her arms, she did not like being as vulnerable as she was. “The court wanted a second opinion, so I’m here to take over your case” Michael smiled. As Michael talked, Anna started to feel more comfortable. “Anna I need to know what you remember from that night” Anna’s hands started to sweat at the thought of having to remember that awful night. She stood up and took a deep breathe before walking over to the window.

“It was a typical Friday night. I was babysitting the Thompsons nine-month-old son Andrew for the one hundredth time. The parents had just left and I was putting Andy’s bottle into the microwave when I started to feel dizzy. After I handed Andy his bottle I decided to lay on the couch, so I could still make sure Andy was okay. The next thing I knew I was here, and I was told I killed the Thompsons” Anna’s eyes filled with tears as the memory’s came flooding back to her. She loved the Thompsons as if they were her own family, she would have done nothing to hurt them; or so she thought.

“Are you sure that is all you remember Anna” Michael asked, which made Anna frustrated. She was always asked that question and each time she would give the same answer. “Yes!” Anna screamed, making one of the orderlies come into the room. Anna froze in her tracks; she hated the orderlies. Michael stood up, walked over to Anna, and smiled down at her. “Trust doesn’t come easy Anna I know, but I’m here to help” Michael said and Anna blushed.  He was easy to talk too, not like the doctors before him. She thought that maybe he could actually help her.

••••

To Michael, Anna was even more beautiful in person than her picture. Her long blonde hair and piercing green eyes were a remarkable sight. Michael left Anna alone to cool down while she went back to his office to go over his notes and study Anna’s file further.  As he looked through the file, it got harder and harder for him to believe such a small girl could have done those heinous things to that family. The problem was her finger prints were all over the murder weapon, and her hair found in one of the victims nails.

“Good afternoon Doctor Lancaster” Dr. Weiss said from Michaels office door. Michael felt uncomfortable every time the man contacted him; there was just something off about him. “Please call me Michael, what brings you to this side of the hospital?” Michael asked earning a slight smile from the doctor. “You may call me Lucas then, and I’m going to visit our mutual friend for one last time” The way he said it made the hairs on the back of Michaels head stand up straight. He did not like the guy, and above all he wanted him nowhere near Anna. Unfortunately, for Michael, he had no authority over the visitations of Anna. “What are you too talking about” Michael smiled at Sarah, who had just saved Michael from saying something to Lucas he would regret later. “I was just leaving, Sarah could you stop by my office later we have some business to take care of,” Lucas said making Sara grimace. “Yes sir” she said quietly as the door to Michael’s office closed behind him. Sarah walked over to Michael’s desk as a concerned look formed on Michael’s face.

“Are you okay Sara?” Michael asked worried about both Anna and Sarah. “Oh Michael yes I’m fine, how was your meeting with Anna?” Sarah said changing the subject. Michael did not want to pry so he dropped the subject. “It went pretty well I think she is a ver remarkable girl” Michael smiled. “Yes, good, but do you think she did it?” Sarah asked as her face contorted in what looked like fear. “I honestly don’t know Sarah, things don’t add up” Michael said looking back down at Anna’s file.

He wanted to help Anna in any way he could. Michael was confused, looking at the file for months before coming to the institution and then actually meeting Anna made him realize things were off. Something else was going on there, but he did not know what. Whatever it was he was going to find it. He was going to stop at nothing until Anna’s case was solved so she could go on to live a normal happy life, without spending twenty of them in a mental institution.


End file.
